BIG TIME WIZARDS
by Carlos Mario
Summary: Evil forces are reaching into Hogwarts. 4 young wizards; Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan, are going to confront them but first they have things to sort out.. Kames and Cargan developing.
1. CHAPTER 1: SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZA

**CHAPTER 1: SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY**

It was a nicely Friday afternoon in the Hogwarts fields. Some students were gathering around fooling or just chilling out. It was middle September and classes had been going easily so far.

By the lake, under the biggest oak in the grounds there were three young wizards relaxing out of the second week of their 6th year in Hogwarts. Kendall had his version of "Quidditch Through the Ages" and Carlos were polishing his brand-new broom.

-"I have a pretty good feeling about this year. It's my third year in a row as captain and our team has a new seeker. Pretty fly, right? Kendall"- said the tanned with a smirk.

-"I don't think so Carlos, see, this year I'm the Gryffindor's captain again and I'm the keeper ... so Hufflepuff has no chances" replied the tall blonde wizard with a very confident smile putting his book down.

-"You're a great keeper Kendall but I'm a better chaser"- said Carlos in a pretentious way with his eyes closed.

-"I neither like nor understand quidditch therefore can both of you keep quiet, please? I'm trying to read"- said Logan with a calm tone through his "Ancient Runes" textbook.

-"Oops, sorry Logie but I'm really excited about this year"- Carlos gently smiled.

-"I know you both are craving for this season, and actually I only go to your quidditch matches guys but I'm just asking to you to keep your discussion on a moderate tone-" said Logan without separating his eyes out of his book

-"Ok Logan. I'm gonna make Kendall shut up"- said Carlos meanwhile he put his hands on Kendall's mouth.

The three guys laughed at this. The sun was starting to disapear and a soft orange and pink covered the sky.

-"James' class is about to end and as soon as he shows up we can go together to the Great Hall and dinner" said Logan.

-"Awesome, I'm hungry"- yell Carlos.

-"You're always hungry man"- said Kendall.

The lights of the Great Hall was just beginning to turn on and its golden light shines right through his enormous windows.

-"That feeling never ends right"- Logan just let it slipped

-"What do you meaning?"- asked Kendall looking at his friend confusing.

-"What? .. mmm Not a big deal. I've just remembered the first time we were in the

Great Hall"-

-"You mean in The Sorting Ceremony"- when Carlos and Kendall said it at the same time they couldn't help to look at each other and laughed.

-"Yup!" Logan just said it without putting his book down pretending not to care but he was no longer trying to understand the celtic symbols on it. He got lost in his flashback meanwhile Kendall and Carlos just ignored the comment and return to their quidditch strategy for the year.

*Logan Flashback*

Logan suddenly felt like when he was 11 years old.

Logan were in a line with a group of scared and impatient kids all dressed up with robes.

-"Don't you worry Logie, I standing next to you. Don't be afraid, you see, every year there's this Sorting Ceremony for the new students. They do it because they need to place us in one of the ..."-

-"One of the four houses, I know it Carlos, they told me"-Logan interrupted Carlos.

When Logan said "They" he meant the three people that were in his house a month ago. By that time every was just a little more confusing that now. Everything just started with a letter delivered by an owl. Logan's mom just screamed by the bird. It was an afternoon like no one. In the letter was said something about a school for wizards and Logan acepptance since he was born, besides all those rare school supplies and the letter said that a group of wizards, send them by the school, were going to vist them to explain everything.

A week later two tall men with funny apparel and a woman with a pointed hat were in Logan's house.

-"I know this is hard to believe Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell but your very own Logan is awizard"- said one of the men. The one with black clothes.

-"Logan may I ask you something?"- said the other man. This one had an owl on his shoulder.

-"Sure ... sir"- replied Logie

-"Have you ever seen something inexplicable happended around you when you get mad, scared or happy?"- the man asked.

Logan got hit by these two moments. The first one that day when the power lines went out and he was home alone and how three candles just lighted up without the need of a match or any kind of fire. And the day when a toad flew away from his desk to the window on science class. Science oh there was the answer.

-"Well sir, I think science can explain everything" Logan said with daring tone.

-"Ok"- laughed the man -"So do you think science can explain why you threw a toad through your classroom's window on the discection day just because your classmate didn't want to the toad get hurt?"-

-"well that day Carlos was really sad for the toad. I just don't wanted he suffered because of a silly toad"-Logan just let that came out of him and looked how his parents get scared like if he had just said a bad word.

-"Jherom Mitchell was your grandfather's father right Mr Mitchell?"- asked the woman with the hat trying to break the awkward situation and Logan saw her dark eyes were on a paper which seemed to have a family tree.

-"How am I going to know?"- said Mr Mitchell with a big doubt face.

-"Yes, he was"- said the woman with a strange politeness -"Look at this parchment

Mr Mitchell. Jherom Mitchell. Order of Merlin, Third Class and a very wit wizard if

you let me say. He invented three configuration spells. Now if you see he married

Alana Jones and they had two children. If I'm not wrong this one is Terrence Mitchell, your grandfather-"

"-Sometimes a kid with muggle parents inherit his magic from a very long ascendent-" said the other man, the one with the owl on his shoulder.

-"Hogwarts is the most important school of Magic and Witchcraft and we'll be very pleased if Logan could attend to it"- said the man with dark clothes.

-"In Hogwarts he will sort into one of the houses and he could be along with his peers"-said the woman -"and if you authorized us we would buy all his school supplies and he could buy his very own wand. Remember the train waits for him on Sept 1st"

-"Sweetie, I don't know what you think but you're a very mature kid for you age. I only want you to be happy, but if you choose not going to that school probably you will never fit in any other place"- said Joanna Mitchell and she gave to Logan a kiss on his forehead.

The next day Logan met in the park with his bestfriend Carlos. Logan looked right at Carlos and the boy tried to articulate some words.

-"I'm here to say goodbye Carlos, my parents are sending me to a boarding school"- said Logan with tearful eyes to his friend whereas he hugged him as tight as he could.

-"NO THEY CAN'T"- yelled Carlos before breaking to tears -"You're my Logie, you are my only friend and I couldn't wish someone better to be with, you see, you can't leave alone, this is not fair"- as usual Carlos' frustation turned into angry. "I'm so mad" was the only thing that the little kid could say.

-"Please don't cry Carlitos. I'm going to be here for Xmas and we could slide down the hills like every year and I'm going to be here for summer too and we'll have camping nights in your garden like always"- Logan was making his best trying to calm Carlos down.

Carlos was still sobbing and it took him a long to put himself together. -"It's not gonna be the same without you here Logan, I don't care anything anymore if you go. If you are not going to be around I don't wanna be a ... "- Suddenly Carlos' waterfall of words just stopped. Carlos got pale and his eyes went wide open.

"You don't want to be what?" Logan frowned

-"My mom says I can't tell this to anyone but whatever if you are going I want you to know. Anyway I was dying to telling you, it's unbelievable"- Carlos send his hand into his trousers' pockets and got out a wrinkled piece of paper. -"Check this out Logie"-

When Logan read the paper he couldn't believe

-"Pretty awesome right"- Carlos smiled and jumped around Logan.

-"Take it easy Garcia"- said Logan

-"What? Aren't you happy for me?"- wondered Carlos.

-"Yes, I am"- said Logan -"but this letter isn't a big deal you know"- Logan just made a long dramatic pause -"BECAUSE I HAVE ONE OF THESE TOO! AHH"-

Logan's screams just got interrupted for Carlos' hugs.

-"We're both going to Hogwarts. We're both wizards"- yelled the two boys at once.

-"But your parents are muggles aren't they? the thing is that my mom is a witch and she knows all the magic people in the town"- Carlos looked at Logan.

-" 'Muggle' means without magic right?"- said Logan,

-"Yup!"- replied Carlos

-"Oh so yes they are, but in my dad's family there were wizards"- Logan explained to his friend.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE SORTING CEREMONY

**CHAPTER 2: THE SORTING CEREMONY**

Back in the Sorting Ceremony Logan just looked horrified.

-"Carlos please, I don't remember the houses' names or anything I'm just so freaking out"-

-"Calm down Logan"- said Carlos -"I'm gonna explain you again ok? Every house has its own color, symbol and qualities"-

-"SLYTHERIN!"- screamed a frayed hat over the head of a brunet boy with hazel eyes who just sighed slighty.

-"Another Diamond sort into Slytherin, Literally"- said a man sit in the teachers' table

-"Welcome to my house, son"- having said that, one of the four tables full of students with green ties bursted into clapping and the boy with hazel eyes just walked with style to them, there people started to hug him and shake his hand.

"-I've heard he's a pure-blood-" said a blonde girl

"I've heard he's a mama's boy" said a kid with short hair

"-Really? I've heard you're a pest, Stenson-" said a boy with dark blonde hair, bangs and green eyes.

Everybody who heard him giggled.

-"Shut up, Things are not going very well at The Noble House of Diamond"- shouted the blonde boy

"-Yeah, my mom says that his father is under a young Veela's spell" said a pretty girl with dark and curly hair.

Logan stopped overhear those and focused on Carlos' explanation.

-"He's now in Slytherin, The house of true friends. Slytherin's color's green and a silver snake is the Slytherins' biggest symbol. People think Slytherins are mean but they actually just want to be succesful"-

-"Carlos' domination on magic topics almost excuse him of his lack of known of reality" Logan thought. In the train he talked him about a lot of things: Magical Creatures, Spells, Potions, and Quoaditch or something. But it was only logical because being Mrs. Garcia a witch, Carlos had already known lot of things about the magical world.

That made Logan feel insecure, everything here was different. He always had been a straight-A student. What if he failed? Lucky there was Carlos as his tutor on "magicness"

Carlos kept talking -"Over there are the Gryffindors. Red, Brave and Golden Lions is an accurate summary of them"- Logan took a look and saw them.

-"Now Hufflepuffs are those in that table. They have a Pure Heart and they wore yellow ties with black badgers. The best of them is that his common room is near to the kitchen"- Logan smiled when he noticed Carlos was licking his lips tasting the food.

-"And finally Ravenclaw where people are smart and witty. Everybody is clever. There do you see them? Their color is blue and their symbol a is eagle made of bronze"-

-"They appreciate cleverness. Cool"- Logan's eyes shone.

-"Carlos Garcia"- yelled the old lady with a pointy hat and a pergamin who read all the new students' names.

-"Oh That's me. Wish me luck"- said Carlos with his well-know big smile

-"Good luck Carlitos"- Logan smiled him back.

Carlos sat down on the chair and the lady with the pergamin put the Sorting Hat on Carlos' Head. He closed his eyes but he didn't stop smiling. After a while the hat screamed:

-"HUFFLEPUFF"- Carlos opened his eyes and walked in jumps right to join the Hufflepuffs which welcomed him in a very warm way.

From his new location Carlos sent to Logan a big smile with his thumbs up Logan just answered him in the same way.

The ceremony went on and how Carlos were now away from Logan he put attention to the other students.

-"Kendall Knight"- read the lady with the pergamin and from the back part of the students' queue the blonde boy with dark bangs made his way right to the chair. As soon as the Hat were put on his head it screamed: -"GRYFFINDOR"- His green eyes looked for the Gryffindor table where everybody made him a standing ovation. Kendall walked into his new house and everybody high fived him.

From the distance was heard a scream -"Logan Mitchell"- and suddenly the time went off. Logan felt his steps heavier than ever and he could felt sweating in his hands. When he sat the lady put the Hat on his head and everything stopped like if the world were nothing but Logan's mind.

-"A very open mind thirsty of knowledge"- a deep voice sounded inside Logan's head

-"What?"- he said.

-"Nothing just let me explore what lives in you"- said the gently voice. "I've made my choice I hope you like to be in ..."

"RAVENCLAW"

When Logan heard this everything went back to normal. In the Ravenclaw Table he were welcomed in the same way with cheers and greetings.

-"This is awesome"- Logan thought -"I'm with the smarts, Carlos just said ...

Oh my ... I'm not in the same house with Carlos"- Logan's mind were like a bombing inside his head. Quickly his eyes started to go all over the Great Hall looking for Carlos and when they met him he was clapping to Logan standing up and fully proud of his friend.

Meanwhile another kid was called, her name was Camille Roberts a girl with dark and curly hair. Logan felt like never before, his heart started to racing and he deeply wished she were sorted into Ravenclaw with him. But instead of that -"HUFFLEPUFF"- was the words spoken for the Sorting Hat. Camille sat next to Carlos and Logan saw how that pretty girl befriended his best friend. -"well .. that'd nice to be in Hufflepuff right now"- he thought.

The Sorting Ceremony was almost over. The last two kids were sort into Gryffindor; one of them the kid with the obnoxious comentaries, Jett Stenson, to the displeasure of Kendall and the blonde girl, Jo Taylor, to the pleasure of Kendall.

After that the feast started, Logan saw how Carlos' eyes got stunned by the amount of delicious food and in one second he saw how Carlos were right over the roast beef. In the Slytherin table that Diamond kid soon befriended three beautiful girls called Jennifers. They were talking about beauty potions and love filters, Mrs Diamond's specialty. And in the Gryffindor table Jo got stuck between Kendall and Jett and the attempts of both boys to call for her attention.

At the end of the feast each house was lead by its own Perfects to their common rooms once there Logan saw his schedule on a board:

-"Let's see"- Logan started to read the parchment on the board

-Transfigurations on Monday and Friday with Hufflepuff (oh yeah)

-Charms on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday

-Herbology on Monday and Wedenesday with Gryffindor

-Potions on Tuesday and Friday with Slytherin

-Defence Against the Dark Arts on Tuesday and Thursday

-Astronomy on Wednesday at midnight

-History of Magic on Thursday with the others houses

-Flying Lessons on Friday with the other houses

-"WHAAAAT Flying Lessons. What is that? How am I supposed to fly?"-

Logan was really anxious about all his classes. Defence Against Dark Arts sounded dangerous and whom'd like to take a class at midnight?.

Logan whispered to himself -"At least I have three classes with Carlos"-


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE TRUE SPIRIT OF HOGWARTS

**CHAPTER 3: THE TRUE SPIRIT OF HOGWARTS**

Even though Logan's week had been very crazy, the magic world wasn't quite different from his world, there were people who were annoying, people who were nice, hardworkers, lazy ones and much more.

Transfigurations was the class he took along with Carlos, being the first class of the week Logan was most relaxed than in the Sorting Ceremony. Once Logan got to the classroom there were both students with yellow and blue ties, and a cat on the teacher's desk.

-"Over here"- Logan heard and when he turned his head there was Carlos lifting his arms -"I saved you a place"-

-"Thanks Carlos" Logan smirked and sat in the right of Carlos.

-"Oh look Logan, she's Camille"- Carlos motioned to the girl sat at his left.

-"Camille Roberts"- she extended her hand to Logan's.

-"Logan Mitchell, nice to meet you"- Logan stupidly smiled.

-"I know, Carlos talked me about you, nice to meet you too"- She smiled at Logan -"He says you guys are best friend like since forever"-

-"Yeah we met at kindergarden"- Logan put his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

-"Everybody please take a seat, keep quiet and welcome to your first class on the nobel art of Transfiguration"- suddenly the cat on teacher's desk had turned into a woman.

Just Logan and some few students were surprised, one of them even gasped a whoa. The teacher smiled gently. -"I'm use to that kind of reponse, especially from muggles-borns"-

-"Transfigurations is about transforming things and beings, it's an old and venerable stream of magic"- she went on. -"maybe some of you are going to be able to domain this art and reach its highest studies, maybe some of you become into animagi"- she grinned.

Logan took due note of the whole class, Carlos, otherwise, was a little dispersed.

-"Carlos aren't you going to take notes?"- Camille asked and gave him a little push with her elbow.

-"Relax Cam, it's just our first class"- Carlos smirked.

Logan unconsciously smiled while he was writting down, -"There is, the old Carlos I know"- he thought to himself.

Once the class dismissed and everybody stood up Carlos grabbed Logan's arm. -"So Logan what are your classes today?"- he asked.

-"Let me see, my next class is Charms and then I have Herbology"- Logan had put out his schedule from his backpack.

-"When do we catch again?"- Carlos asked to him.

-"Ok tomorrow in DADA, and on Thursday in DADA again and in History of Magic"- he replied.

Carlos snorted "I'm looking forward to the Flying lessons" Carlos widely smiled -"are we taking that together?"-

-Oh yes- Logan fake smiled to Carlos, he still was afraid of that class.

-"Ok Logan see you later, good luck"- Carlos shook Logan's hand -"C'mon Camille"-

-"Bye Logan I hope see you in those classes too"- Camille smiled.

-"Me too, bye"- Logan blushed and rushed out of the classroom.

Logan's next class was Charms and being in Ravenclaw was amazing, everybody was so willing to help each other. In Charms everybody helped Logan with the wand's moves and the pronunciation, Charms teacher was the head of the Ravenclaw house and Logan quickly stood out from the rest students, always so willing to learn.

Later that day he had Herbology with Gryffindors. In the greenhouse number 3 Professor Sprout paired everybody up randomly. Jett and Jo got together and Logan was paired up with Kendall Knight. He was very nice and quickly he befriended Logan.

"So both of your parents are muggles?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, getting that letter was shocking" Logan replied.

"well, I kinda understand you, see, my mom is a witch and my dad is a muggle. I didn't know I was a wizard until I made the cat dissappears" he laughed -"it was amazing"-

-"my dad just freaked out"- he added without stopping the laughter -"and then my mom explained us everything ... oh and my sister, Katie, I think she has the gift too. I saw her elevating her dragdoll the night before we started school"-

"That's amazing" Logan laughed too.

-"Knight, Mitchell! Less talking and more working"- Professor Sprout shouted while she handed them two flowerpots.

The next day Logan had Charms again and this time Professor Flitwick taught them a lot of wand's flips, this time Logan executed them perfectly

After that he had Potions with Slytherins and Defence Against the Dark Arts the four houses together.

Potions class was in the dungeons, the room was all steamed up because of the smoke coming from the cauldrons. This class started straightaway, they had to chop and boil a lot of weird ingredients.

Logan was struggling with the scales and the fire of the cauldron, in his book were the indications about how to make the potion but yet it was very confusing. Logan had his book on his face and he didn't see the shadow that rose in front of him, he grabbed a green leaf

-"It's the gray one that looks like a stone"- he heard, he put his book down and scared a little when he saw a whole body ahead.

"-What?" he scowled.

"-You're in the step 6, the benzoar is the one that looks like a stone-" a smiling face with deep and sweet hazel eyes replied him.

"-Ok thank you-" Logan smiled at chopped the benzoar.

-"Everybody stops now"- The Potions Master dragged every word -"I see that Mr Diamond was the only one who acomplished the whole task and besides he helped some of his schoolmates even when they're from another house"- Proffesor Slughorn looked right at Logan. -"15 points to Slytherin"- he shouted "Next class we are going to continue. Class dismissed"

Everybody left the dungeon and went right to the next class. Defence Against the Dark Arts was the first class when all the houses got together, the classroom was full of pictures of countless creatures, and there were two rows of desks split by a hall, Logan sat in one of the desk from the left row looking for Carlos, 3 minutes later the hispanic boy came in the classroom bursting in laughs, behind him Kendall, Jo and Camille showed up.

-"Hey"- Logan yelled waving his arms. The four boys looked at him and walked right to him.

-"Hey Logan"- Carlos rubbed Logan's arms -"He's ..."-

-"…Kendall" Logan cut him off -"I know, I met him ..."-

-"…In Herbology"- Kendall cut Logan off.

The three boys looked at each other and started to laugh. Jo and Camille joint the laughters.

-"Two Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw hanging together! That's the true spirit of Hogwarts"- A voice rose from the classroom's door Everybody quieted and the Professor walked in -"In Defence Against the Dark Arts aka DADA I'm going to teach you, my youngs fellas, how to use the magic to protect yourselves"- The teacher went on and walked righy in front the class -"But remember that the most powerful magic is love"- he grinned at the five kids. DADA was one of the best classes, despite Logan fears, it was very entertaining.

When the class ended everybody walked right into the Great Hall, Jo and Camille befriended really fast and they left the boys behind while they started to talked about their favorite band The Weird Sisters.

-"So do you like Quidditch?" Kendall asked to Logan raising an eyebrow.

-"I don't know a lot about that"- Logan looked worried.

-Don't worry you're gonna love it- Kendall grinned.

When the dinner was over, everybody went to thier own common room. Once there Logan prepared himself for the next day.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick named him his class monitor because according with him Logan's improves had been stunning.

In Herbology, he and Kendall laughed at Jett because he grabbed a poison ivy without gloves causing him red hands.

And the Astronomy class at midnight was fun actually, there was Astronomy in muggle world. Logan was skilled using a telescope and he knew a lot about planets and constelations.

On Thursday he had two classes History of Magic and DADA, both of them were with the four houses.

History of Magic was absurdly boring just a bunch of data and facts which Logan never had heard before, Logan decided to overlooked all the room. There was that kid Diamond staring vacantly at the window and next to him three beautiful witches gossiping Logan felt a hand on his shoulder that made him to break his daydreaming, it was Kendall's, -"If this class ended someday and we survive to the boredom would you like to lunch with us?"- Kendall motioned with his head at Carlos, Camille and Jo.

-"Sure"- Logan smiled.

When the class finally ended they rushed to the Great Hall, they lunched talking about how everybody was doing so far.

-"So Sprout paired up you too?"- Kendall asked to Carlos.

-"Yeah, we have Herbology with Slytherin"- Carlos replied -"I was paired up with one of those girls Jennifer"- Carlos grinned.

-"which one?" Kendall frowned.

-"The cute one"- Carlos grinned bigger.

-"and what about you?"-Logan asked to Camille, feeling his face going red.

-"I was paired up with James Diamond" she closed his eyes -"the cute one"- she grinned mimicking Carlos.

-"Oh really"- Logan asked raising his eyebrows "So you think he's cute?" Logan crossed his arms.

-"Of course he's cute"- Jo replied as she noticed Kendall staring at her -"I mean, look at his family, his mom runs the biggest company of beauty potions"-

-"Oh that explain a lot"- Logan said .

-"You also think he's cute"- Kendall mocked.

-"No, he's doing great in Potions and he helped me"- Logan rolled his eyes.

-"He could help us in Potions"- Carlos punched friendly Kendall's arm.

-"I know "- Kendall laughed.

The kids ended lunching and went right to the DADA's classroom.


	4. CHAPTER 4: DUELS 101

**CHAPTER 4: DUELS 101**

The kids got to the classroom and the teacher was sit on his desk, -"Please everybody come in, I have a surprise for today"- he happily said. When everyone was sat he stood up. -"OK today's lesson is gonna be Practice"- he grinned, everybody clapped and cheered.

-"Ok ok not that much Practice, I'm going to make a diagnostic"- he said in the middle of the loud -"everybody writes their name down on a parchment, and folds it"- all the kids quickly took their quills and a piece of parchment and wrote their names. The teacher bent his wand and all the pieces of parchment started to levitate around the classroom then he pointed his wand at a wall and the parchments got sticked on it in pairs. "We're working in couples so go ahead and read who your mate is" the teacher smiled.

All the kids stood up and rushed into the wall.

-"Yeay"- two pitching voices yelled at once and two of three Jennifers hugged, -"we're together"- they said in unison and then the two girls hugged Jennifer -"sorry, girlfriend"- they exclamed.

-"Don't worry"- she sighed, -"ok but who's Logan?"- she frowned.

Logan looked at the blonde girl -"I a-a-am"- he stammered -"mmm I'm Logan"- he cleared his throat.

-"Whatever"- the blonde Jennifer pouted.

Kendall and Carlos looked at the wall and then they looked at each other -"Be careful with her"- they both yelled at the same time.

-"Our well-known pure-blood boy"- Jett chuckled "Perfect"

-"Ok now everybody, in front of your partner if you please"- The teacher said.

All the kids made two lines. -"Everybody try to disable your opponents and block theirs attacks; If you're defeat you're eliminated, the winner gets points to their house and a special thing"-

-"WAIT WHAT?"- Logan yelled -"Is this some kind of duel?"- he scowled

-"If you want to Mr. Mitchell"- The teacher grinned -"NOW"- he screamed.

In a moment there were all the kids flicking his wands, casting spells.

Then a pink light hit Logan's wand and made it fly. -"Mitchell you're out, Miss Jennifer you're in"- The teacher screamed.

Logan just moaned and sat, there was some kids already eliminated.

Suddenly some oranges sparkles flew right to Carlos' hand -"Sorry Mr. Garcia you're out, great job missy Jo Taylor"-

-"Sorry Carlos"- Jo apologized to Carlos.

-"Don't worry"- he smiled and sat next to Logan.

-"Beated for some blonde girls"- Carlos put his arm around Logan's neck.

-"I know, dude"- Logan laughed.

Then somebody wept, -"Sorry Jennifer, Jennifer you're in"- A brunette girl sat in the desk rudely and looked down, while the curly girl came right to her and hugged her -"sorry Jenni"-

There was just two couples still fighting, Kendall versus Camille and James versus Jett. Camille was good blocking Kendall but then she looked at her right and a golden light reached her wand.

-"Kendall you're in"- the teacher said.

-"Sorry Camille"- Kendall hugged her.

-"Don't worry, I just got distracted by them"- and she motioned her head to James and Jett.

And she was right, the brunet boy swaggered his wand and blocked all the things Jett casted, some purple flashes bursted out from James' wand but Jett intersected them. But then a red X came out from Jett's wand and hit on James' chest. A thud boomed all over the classroom and the brunet boy groaned in pain.

-"THAT'S NOT FAIR"- Kendall yelled -"he used a curse"-

-"Anything goes"- Jett mocked.

James was curling up on the floor, he put his arms around his body and groaned louder.

-"OK everybody waits here while I took Mr Diamond to the hospital wing"- and the teacher grabbed to James by an arm. Kendall pushed Jett away and then he gripped James by the other arm -"I help you proffesor"- the blond boy said -"Thank you, Knight"- his professor replied.

In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey laid James on a bed -"Don't worry, professor, it's not a curse, just a jinx" she rubbed James' head "Let him here so I could take care of him". She smiled at Kendall.

Kendall sighed deeply -"You need to disqualified him, sir"- Kendall argued.

-"Sorry Knight but I can't, The couples are full"- The proffesor ran his hand on his forehead. Kendall just lifted up a eyebrow.

When Kendall and the proffesor walked back in the classroom the students had surrounded Jett and everybody was yelling.

"Ok we're going to continue" he said above the noise -"now the next duels are-

Megan and Wayne

Jennifer and Kendall

Jo and Jennifer

Steffannie and Jett"

Wayne beated Megan quickly, Kendall disarmed the blonde Jennifer with a golden lighting making her wand to trip over, the curly Jennifer beated Jo with some sparkles crashing into her wand, Steffannie, a ravenclaw, was beated by Jett, this time he was barely fair.

In the third round Wayne casted a ray of light right into Kendall but he made it rebounded to Waynes' wand and Jett beated Jennifer sending her wand to fly away.

-"So.. our Final is two gryffindor faced"- the professor smirked -"Mr. Knight against Mr Stetson"- he motioned at each one. -"Keep it right"- he pointed at Jett.

-"Yeah yeah, whatever"- Jett rolled his eyes -"Are you ready Kendork?"-

-"Bring it on"- Kendall grinned.

Jett flicked his wand away spelling some red and black arrows, Kendall made a circle with his wand and a small blue ball intercepted the arrows. Jett grunted in displeasure. Kendall whipped his wand back and forth and three yellow beams came out from it, Jett blocked two of them, but the third one hit him in the belly. Jett tripped all over the room and landed sat on his butt. Everybody laughed at him followed by loud cheers for Kendall, Jo and Camille ran and hugged him.

-"Ok everybody calms down"- The professor put his hand on Kendall's head -"Congratulations Mr Knight"- raising his hand he yelled -"20 points to Gryffindor and here you had" he handed a leather sack to Kendall, "It's a dragoon's scale"

Kendall looked at the sack doubting with his eyebrows lifted. The proffesor chuckled. -"It's very useful in protective charms"-

When all the students got to the Great Hall for dinner eveybody was whispering about the same two things, James' absence in the dinner and Kendall's scale of dragoon.

-"How is James?"- Camille asked

-"Madame Pomfrey said that it was just a jinx and she knew the perfect healing spell to make him feel better"- Kendall said smiling.

-"Cool, and do you already know what's the best use for your new belonging"- Jo said to Kendall.

-"No, I don't"- Kendall replied.

-"Well, you're lucky to have smart friends like Logan and me"- Jo smirked

-"We were reading and those scales are use in the making of Proctective Charms"- Logan responded.

-"That was what the teacher said"- Kendall pouted

-"Protective Charms works along with powerful magic, like love, this piece is really unique" Jo continued ignoring Kendall's gestures.

-"It's going to protect you and the person who truly loves you"- Logan finished Jo's sentence

-"Neat, so I'm going to keep it save"- Kendall stood up of the table "Now, I'm really tired and I'm craving for tomorrow's flying lesson. I'm going to bed"- Kendall waved his hand to his friends.

-"See you tomorrow"- Camille waved his hand back to Kendall.

-"Yes I think I'm going to prepare myself too"- Logan stated as he felt how a cold drop of sweating poured down his forehead.


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE FLYING LESSON

**CHAPTER 5: THE FLYING LESSON**

The next day Logan had 3 classes. In Transfiguration he put all his efforts impressing Camille turning stones into marbles; the professor gave 12 stones to each student and asked them to turn, at least, 4 of them into marbles. Carlos and Camille accomplished the task getting 4 marbles even though one of the Carlos' marbles was very heavy, but Logan had the best performance of the entire class getting 7 marbles. His professor was stunned and everybody clapped him, even Camille hugged him.

Later that day Logan went to his Potion class. Professor Slughorn was standing next to a big table -"here are your potions, everybody takes their own and continues working please"- Logan grabbed his glass and sat on his desk, he put his potion textbook out of his backpack and all the ingredients on the table.

-"Ok, it's like cooking"- he thought to himself -"I never have cooked but it can't to be so hard"- he sighed. Logan was inmerse in his potion but he still could hear the squeaking of the classroom's door. James walked in with a band in his head.

-"How do you feel?, James"- Slughorn asked, a concerned look showed up on his face.

-"Much Better, sir"- James smiled gently to Slughorn, -"it was just a Sharping Jinx but Madame Pomfrey took control of it very well"-

-"I'm glad to hear it, but you know you didn't need to attend today's class"- Slughorn reproached to James.

-"yes, I know, but I couldn't fight it, Potion is my favourite"- James smiled again this time holding his head up.

-"Ok you are my class monitor now, please help those ones who are unable to figure out the fine art of potioning yet"- Slughorn smiled at James.

Logan rose his hand and Slughorn went from James to him. -"May I help you?, young man"- he asked.

-"Yes, please, I can't tell the diference between Star Dust and Moon Dust"- Logan blushed because he felt stupid -"I mean I don't know which jar is each one, they are both full with silver dust"- he looked at the two identical jars on his table.

-"The most shining is the moon dust"- James pointed at the jar in the right side of Logan.

-"That what I'm talking about"- Slughorn ran his hand all over his face.

James sat next to Logan -"Don't worry he takes potion making too much personal"- James smiled.

Logan smiled him back -"How do you feel?, I mean about yesterday"- he asked but right then he regreted it -"Sorry, we aren't friends or anything but it seems serious"-

-"No problem, I'm fine, it was just a Sharping Jinx, you know"- James opened the jar with the moon dust and with a spoon he took a bit of it, then he mixed it in Logan's cauldron; Logan just looked how James was practically making his potion, his mind was tripping because he actually didn't know what a Sharping Jinx was, but right now and specially in Potions, he didn't looked very smart so he avoid the awkwardness and didn't asked. -"I hear Kendall won and he gained a Dragon's scale, man that's so cool, Dragon's scales are very rare and unique"- James kept talking and making the potion, Logan just put his hand together, he had become the assistent on the making of his own potion. -"At least I still can attend the Flying lesson"- James smiled. Logan felt his heart racing, he remembered how much he was scared about the famous flying lesson, and it seemed like he was the only because everybody was looking forward to it.

When the class ended Logan didn't know if his potion was either done or not, everybody put their potions on Slughorn's desk and rushed out to the grounds, -"Finally, the flying lesson"- echoed in Logan's head.

In the grounds, Madame Hootch was waiting for the class, there were about 40 broomsticks on the grass. She whistled her whistle. -"Ok everybody stands on the left of the broomstick, please"- all the students picked a broomstick and stood still. -"Now put you hand like this ... and yell UP"-.

-"Of course, Brooms, witches fly on brooms, How come I didn't see this come?"- Logan thought to himself, he was a little more relaxed now.

-"UP"- all the students yelled at unisono. Some broomsticks lifted a little from the ground, some just rolled on themselves.

-"UP"- they yelled again. This time Logan's broomstick reached his hand, he couldn't believe it, he smiled very proud of himself and his dimples were deeper than ever. Logan looked at his classmates and he saw that Kendall and Camille had lifted their broomsticks too.

Another "Up" yell was heard, this time James and Jo had lifted their broomsticks. In the fourth -"UP"- yell Carlos and the Jennifers had their broomsticks on their hands.

Fifteen minutes later all the students had lifted up their broomstick. Madame Hootch taught them how to ride the broomstick and how to elevate from the ground, 30 minutes later a bunch of little wizards and witches were on the sky flying.

-"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA"- Carlos screamed flying next to Jo. James and Camille were flying together, Kendall flew over Logan. -"Now the class is about to end. Let's make some exercises and then you're gonna have free time to flying until the end of the class OK?"- Madame Hootch screamed. Circles and zigzagging moves were the basic exercises, when they finished Madame Hootch gave them free time to fly.

-"What about a revenge, Knight?"- Jett screamed at Kendall from the air.

-"What do you have on mind S-PEST-ON?, sorry, Stenson"- Kendall mocked.

-"A race"- Jett scowled, -"3 laps around the castle's towers, choose your four men and I choose mine. The first team with the four member back here in the land wins. Are you in?"- Jett stated.

-"Ok, it sounds fine"- Kendall smirked

Jett landed and looked over his classmates, ran his hand on his chin and then he smiled. -"I'm going with Wayne, Tad and Dak"-

-"OK, now, I choose"- Kendall smiled -"Litos and Loganator"- Kendall said pointing at the two friends -"and like this is revenge, I'm going to let somebody takes revenge on you"- Kendall shrugged -"James Diamond, perhaps?"- Kendall grinned to James.

-"Whatever"- Jett frowned

-"Let's do this"- Kendall pumped his fist with his friends

-"Ready"- the blonde Jennifer yelled rising her wand with a red light on its tip and the eight boys rode their broomsticks.

-"Set"- the curly Jennifer yelled rising her wand with a yellow light on its tip and the boys levitated a little from the ground.

-"GO"- the brunette Jennifer yelled rising her wand with a green light on its tip and all them flew away.

Tad, Dak and Carlos quickly went ahead from the rest of them; Kendall, Jett and James were seconds and Logan and Wayne were in the back.

Tad threw himself towards Carlos but he flew down and Tad crashed to Dak; Kendall rushed and he reached Carlos; James had to slow down to not crashed Dak and Tad; and Logan and Wayne reached him.

When they were in begining of the second lap Carlos and Kendall were in the front of them followed by Jett;, Tad and Dak were in third place; and James, Logan and Wayne were in the back.

Carlos suddenly stopped and Jett crashed him; James reached Tad and Dak; and Wayne passed Logan.

In the final lap Kendall was aheaded followed by Tad and James; Dak was delayed and along with Carlos and Jett they were in the third place followed by Wayne; and Logan was the last.

Logan started to feel nervous but then it came to him, it was aerodynamics basic, he leaned his body over the broomstick, that made him reached and passed Wayne. In the head of the race Tad speeded up and he was now head-to-head with Kendall; Carlos was tired because he had used most of his energy and he was flying slower now.

In the grounds everybody was expecting, Camille and Jo were holdin hands completly stressed out, when they saw the boys they started to scream.

Kendall landed first followed very close by Tad.

Dak was the third one who landed.

Kendall saw James and Jett flying next to each other -"C'MON, JAMES, RUSH IT"- he screamed his lungs out. Jett and James were pushing together and they both fell on land, even thought James landed first. Kendall ran towards them and extended his hand to James to help him stand up. -"Well done dude, you won him"- Kendall smiled to James.

Logan and Wayne showed up and Carlos were just behind them. Logan looked back for a second and then he put his eyes back to the ground. -"Carlos, lean on your broomstick and you're going to rush"- Logan screamed at the air. Carlos leaned and he felt how he speeded up, so fast that he bumped Logan from behind impulsing both of them and making the two boys rushed downwards into the ground, in the floor they rolled towards a tree. Camille and Jo jumped and screamed.

Finally Wayne landed last.

-"That's not fair"- Jett yelled -"They didn't settle down properly, they just hit the ground"-

-"No Jett, you said the first team with all its members on land. Our victory is legit"- Kendall rose his hands and started cheer, James threw a punch in the air and he also screamed, Carlos was upside down and Logan was lying on the ground when they saw Kendall, James, Jo and Camille cheering from afar.

-"It seems like we won, yes"- Logan said

-"WHOAAAAAAAAA"- Carlos yelled.

The four kids ran towards Carlos and Logan. -"WE WON, GUYS"- Kendall extend his hand to Logan and Carlos -"That last rush, guys, it wasn't just a rush, it was a Big Time Rush"- Kendall smiled -"yeah that was what it was"- everybody laughed.

-"Ugh, I can't believe all the celestial maps I have to do"- James spouted -"This year Astronomy seems hard, Ugh I can't believe you aren't taking this class with me"-

James' voice took Logan out of his flashback.

*Logan flashback ends*

-"Well, James, I saw it coming, that's why I'm not taking that class"- Kendall said to James.

-"Ok I get it, and what about you, Carlos?, the Jennifers are in this class and you have been always in love with them"- James looked down at Carlos.

-"Yes, but I have quidditch practices and they are at the same hour"- Carlos grinned -"and it's easier impress them flying through the sky, not looking at it"-

-"Logan?"- James said desperately.

-"Well, you know I want to be a Healer and Astronomy doesn't help me in my NEWT's"-Logan looked at James

-"Neither Ancient Runes"- James said angrily looking at Logan's book.

-"I know, but Ancient Runes is challenging"- Logan quickly said emphasizing with his hands.

-"Whatever I'm hungry, let's go dinner"- James gave up trying to persuade his friends.

-"Yes I need to be ready"- Carlos stood up abruptly -"Tomorrow is the first game of the season. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff"- he said pointing his finger to Logan. Logan just smiled and the four boys went to the Great Hall as the night felt over Hogwarts.


	6. CHAPTER 6: RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF

**CHAPTER 6: RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF**

The morning rose in Hogwarts and all the students were excited because that day was the first match of the quidditch's season, the match would take place at the later afternoon when all the classes had ended, even though this was Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, students from the other houses were excited too, specially those who had friends in any of those houses, or in both.

Logan had a bittersweet taste about it, he loved to be in Ravenclaw and he was unconditional to his house but Carlos and Camille were in Hufflepuff. He was his bestfriend and she was his girlfriend. This feeling haunted Logan's chest all the day, he was making his Arithmancy assigment, but thinking about the magical characteristics of number 7 was overwhelming him. -"I'm going to be in the library, maybe there I can focus on it"- he thought. Quickly he put his scarf on, grabbed his quill and some parchments and he walked right to the library.

When he got there it was almost empty, just a few first year students, he walked into the shelves looking for "7 The Magical Number" but it wasn't around. Logan sighed, -"What am I going to do?"- after a moment he just sat, the time went by really slowly, Logan was lost in his thoughts, his relationship with Camille was stuck, -"I loved her but I don't love her that much .."- these words ran through his mind again and again. -"I know she love me but I can't love her that way and I don't know why"-. Logan was pretending that he was writting complicated operations but he really was just writting "C+L" all over his parchment. -"I don't feel like going to the match"- he thought -"I played quidditch like 3 years but I don't really like it anymore ...but Carlos and Camille, they wait to see me there and there are Kendall and James too, and I think I have to root for my house"-. Logan's thoughts were interrumpted by a red-headed Hufflepuff of second year named Tyler.

-"Logan, Flitwick is looking for you"- Tyler grabbed Logan's arm.

-"What?"- Logan frowned.

-"Something's wrong with the Ravenclaw team"- Tyler moved his arms

-"'k thank you"- Logan stood up and ran to Flitwick's office. Once there, the Charms professor jumped out of his seat.

-"Oh Logan, you're here, quickly, Stephanie needs to talk you"- Flitwick waved his arms in the air. -"She's in the quidditch court"-

Logan walked to the Hogwarts' grounds into the quidditch court, there was the Ravenclaw team. Logan was surprised of looking all the team gathered around in a circle.

-"Oh Logan you're here"- Stephanie King, the seeker and co-captain of Ravenclaw team, hugged him.

-"What happened Effy?"- Logan wondered -"why is everybody here?"- he motioned to the team.

-"Look, here's the thing"- Stephanie started to talk -"I can't play and we can't call-off the match, so you are going to be th seeker"-

-"What? why can't you play?"- Logan frowned.

-"My wrist is broken, I thought it'd heal but it didn't"- Stephanie extended her arm and showed her wrist to Logan.

-"I haven't played in years! Literally"- Logan shouted

-"C'mon Logan, you have to"- Stephanie begged

-"Do the Hufflepuffs agree?"- Logan just wondered

-"Well, I just talked to Carlos and he is cool with it"- Stephanie stated to Logan.

-"Isn't there anybody else?"- Logan moaned

-"Nobody else had been a Seeker before"- Stephanie explained

-"Ok I'll do it"- Logan spitted rolling his eyes.

-"Thank you, Logan."- Stephanie hugged him again.

Logan change his robe for a Ravenclaw uniform quickly, he took Steffanie's broom and walked to the court. Once in there, Logan saw the Hufflepuff team already in the sky making some exercise to warm up, he looked to his left towards the Hufflepuff seats searching for Camille but he couldn't find her because suddenly the sound of a whistle got all Logan's attention.

-"Ravenclaws, please soar now"- madame Hooch yelled

All the ravenclaws rode their broomsticks and floated upwards. The members of both teams made a circle and, there, Logan was face-to-face with Carlos, who looked shocked. Carlos was the chaser and the captain of Hufflepuff, his job was getting the quaffle and tossed it throught one of the three goal posts in the ravenclaw side; Logan was replacing Stephanie so he was the seeker, therefore his job was catching the golden snitch, he also was the co-captain of Ravenclaw along with Lucy Stone, the chaser and a student of 5th grade. In the ground Madame Hooch released the bludger and the snitch and then she put the quaffle on game.

Carlos flew right to the quaffle and grabbed it, regard his hunky body he was very agil, in the other hand, because of his hunky body he was very strong too, so when the ravenclaw catcher tried to stop Carlos, he just pushed him. Carlos could score 10 points to Hufflepuff, Logan was overflying the court looking for the snitch but he couldn't see it, -"man, I'm so rusty with these things"- he thought to himself, meanwhile Carlos kept fighting to get the quaffle, he was neck-to-neck with Lucy pushing each other trying to make their opponent fall from their broomstick. Lucy flew down a bit and quickly lost Carlos, she was moving right to the Hufflepuff side when she was hitted by a bludger tossed from the Ravenclaw beaters. She lost the quaffle but Carlos instantaneously got next to her and grabbed the quaffle again, he rushed to the Ravenclaw goal posts and scored another 10 points.

Logan just watched all those heavy things happening in the match and then he remembered how much dangerous quidditch could be, it took a while to him to recall why he was there. -"Oh the snitch, okay I need to focus"- he regreted, that day didn't seem a good day for Logan's mind, he never had felt this lack of attention. Logan was still drowned in his thoughts when he saw the hufflepuff seeker, Wayne, flying across the court. -"I'm sure he already saw the snitch"- Logan leaned over his broomstick, turned to his left and flew behind Wayne, just some feet later Logan saw the snitch himself. A whistle was blown in the distance, it seemed like Ravenclaw was finally scored 10 points because a blurry blue spot was moving in Logan's sightline, he couldn't distract otherwise he could lose the track of the snitch so he just ignored it.

The snitch was faster and it flew next to the bleachers, there Logan and Wayne was leaning their bodies next to each other trying to get the snitch, Wayne hit Logan with his shoulder and reached his hand but the snitch changed its way far from Wayne, Logan quickly moved towards the snitch leaving Wayne confused.

Logan and the snitch were flying very close to the land and then Logan felt a body against him, first he thought it was Wayne so he pushed but so he realised it was thicker than Wayne's body so he looked to his left just to see Carlos flying next to him.

-"What are yo.."- Logan started to shout but Carlos cut him off

-"Look ahead and trust me"- Carlos said flying a little away to Logan just made himslef impulse towards Logan's body again. Being Logan leaner than Carlos he lost control of his broomstick and he landed abruptly, Logan got scratched with the ground and felt some bruises on his arm.

He stood up and he looked up to the sky searching Carlos

-"Are you crazy?"- Logan yelled angry but his facial expresion changed immediately when he saw Carlos was hit by a bludger, right there he felt something tickilng in his chest. He put his hand inside his shirt and grabbed a little ball moving there.

-"Logan Mitchell has caught the snitch, Ravenclaw wins"- madame Hooch screamed. Logan heard the cheers from the Ravenclaw bleachers but Logan didn't take his eyes away from Carlos who was obviously hurt and injured.

Carlos barely could landed softly and once he was on ground he stormed out of the court, despite all the eyes looking at Logan he ran after his friend.

-"Wait, Carlos, why did you do that?"- Logan wondered reaching Carlos from behind.

Carlos looked back and pouted to Logan.

-"Good question, I have one for you, why did you do that?"- Carlos was upset

-"What do you mean?"- Logan was clearly confused.

-"Why did you get in the match?"- Carlos asked.

-"Yes I wanna know too"- Camille appeared from nowhere crossing her arms.

-"What? Stephanie was unable to play, her wrist is broken, she told me she'd told you"- Logan explained himself to his friends.

-"She told me she was to be replaced but she didn't mention a thing about you"- Carlos shrieked louder, he was even more upset.

-"Carlos, calm down"- Kendall and James also showed up in the scene.

-"Why are you so mad?"- Logan said so softly that it was almost a whisper with a confused look on his face.

-"That bludger was tossed right to you, I had to protect you, Logan and now, ugh"- Carlos placed his hand on his injured arm.

-"Now Hufflepuff lost and Carlos is harmed"- Camille stated.

-"Thank you, Camille, I'm fine"- Logan said sarcastically.

-"Don't you get it? that bludger was hit from a Ravenclaw"- Camille looked at Logan -"it was sabotage!"- Camille yelled

-"I didn't know"- Logan yelled her back

-"EVERYBODY COOL OFF NOW"- Kendall screamed louder.

-"You"- Kendall pointed to Camille -"be thankful that your boyfriend is ok"-

-"You"- Kendall pointed to Carlos this time -"do you think Logan knew about this?"-

-"No"- Carlos frowned -"I don't"-

-"So .."- Kendall moved his arm -"obviously the Ravenclaws knew that you were gonna put Logan before the match"-

"you're right" Carlos looked down

-"wait, you thought I was part of that set up"- Logan yelled this time -"never mind, I'm out"- Logan rushed his way right to the castle.

-"what?"- Carlos looked at his friend walking away.

-"Logan, wait a second"- Kendall was about to go after his friend but then he felt a grip on his arm.

-"Don't you worry, I'll talk to him tomorrow in class"- James smiled at Kendall -"when everybody is relaxed"-.

-"You're right"- Kendall looked at James -"Now, Carlos, go to the Hospital Wing, that arm looks very bad"- Kendall rose his eyebrows -"And I think that you owe an apologize to Logan"- Kendall looked at Camille.

-"Yeah"- Camille rubbed one of her hands on of her arm and walked away behind the same path Logan had gone minutes ago.


End file.
